


We Can Work With This

by Terracottakitkatbar



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terracottakitkatbar/pseuds/Terracottakitkatbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble writes for a couple ocs</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Work With This

A warm breeze picked up through the air as Eden swung herself back and forth on the swing, occasionally tilting herself backwards to feel the vertigo wash over her from the strange angle, gripping tight to the metal chain of the swing as she overcame her dizziness. It felt so nice to finally be able to venture outside, even if that meant still being on the premises. She’d only wished she’d been able to take Lucille out, though she hadn’t even learned to walk yet, she’d need some time. Eden hummed to herself, scanning the yard for any other children she could talk to. Her smile faded when she saw no one, though quickly glanced back up when she noticed a group of kids standing over one smaller one. 

Quickly, she launched herself from the swing, landing shakily on her feet and adjusting her bow that had fallen into her face before racing over to the group of kids. “Wait! What’re you doing?!” The young girl shouted at the older children, standing between them and the little boy they’d most likely been picking on not a second ago. “Why are you hurting him?” She asked, extending her arms to prevent them from getting any closer to the little boy. 

“We were just playing Humans versus Aliens!” One of the boys (seemingly the leader of the bunch) spoke up, shrugging, “He wanted to play with us, so we dubbed him the alien because he has weird eyes.” The boy snickered as Eden glanced back at the boy, eyes widening as her blue eyes met with the boy’s multi-colored ones. The boy wasn’t lying, one of his eyes were brown, the other blue. This upset her, however. The boy didn’t look strange, he actually looked kinda cute in the way a puppy would as he stared helplessly and sadly up at her. Then it hit her. These children were bullying the poor boy.

Eden turned to glare at the lead boy, pushing him back, though not quite knocking him to the ground. “How dare you?! That’s totally rude and mean! What if he wanted to be a human? What’s the problem with that, huh?!” Eden was furious now, folding her arms as the boy laughed at her and looked down upon her. “He’s only an alien because he stands out from us. With his weird eyes and weird voice, who wouldn’t? Maybe you want to join him, shorty!” To this, Eden became furious, grabbing tightly at the boy’s wrist and squeezing it until he fell to the ground, watching as the rest of the children ran away screaming back inside the compound. She let go when the boy was whining in pain, but was soon taken aback by someone taking her hand and pulling her away from the boy, watching as a woman (most likely his mother) swooped him up and took him inside, grimacing at her grandfather was now holding her hand. “Eden...what happened here?” William Miles asked as softly as he could manage, staring her straight in the eye and kneeling down as she swallowed hard. 

“I uh…” Eden looked back to where the boy was, terrified to make a wrong answer but sighing as she told the truth. “There was a group of kids here making fun of that boy for his different eyes and accent!” Eden spoke as she pointed to the little boy who was still curled up on the ground sniffling. William nodded, standing and taking hold of the little girl’s hand. “I see...well, you fathers will have to hear about this…though you won’t be in trouble, I’m sure they’d like to hear anyways. It was good of you to stand up for him.” 

Eden nodded, reluctantly looking back at the boy and tugging at her grandfather’s sleeve. “May I go talk to him before going inside?” She asked, glancing up at him and tugging at her bow shyly. When he nodded his head, she smiled and ran over to the boy, kneeling down in front of him with a reassuring smile and watching as her grandfather walked off. smiling. 

“...You scared those kids away...thank you very much.” The boy smiled weakly, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his jacket. “Well they were making fun of you. I couldn’t let them tease you like that!” Eden exclaimed, leaning in close to take his hand. The boy blushed, tucking hair behind his ear. “Still, I thank you...ah...was it Eden?” He asked, raising a brow.”

“Yes, and you?”

“...I’m Andris.”

Eden smiled, standing up with him. “Well Andris, my dads say I need friends, and you look like you need one. How about it?” She asked, smiling as she awaited his answer. To this, Andris smiled, nodding his head. “Sure!” 

Eden returned the smiled, quickly hugging him. This made Andris blush, hesitating before hugging her back gently. 

“So, you wanna go swing with me? It’ll be fun!” Eden asked, letting go to jump up and down excitedly. Andris nodded as she took his hand, gasping quietly as she quickly pulled him along and sat him back against the tire swing, pulling it back and jumping on quickly to sit next to him. She giggled as she watched him hold on tight, squeezing her eyes shut as she leaned into him. “Can we be friends forever? Like best ones?” She asked quietly as she slowly opened her eyes, looking out into the field in front of them. “If you want to. I hope my eyes don’t bother you…”

“Not at all. They’re really pretty.”

Andris smiled, leaning in close to her like a scaredy cat as they swung backwards. 

“Okay then, I can work with this.”


End file.
